Dancing in The Rain
by Blue -Niagra
Summary: It had been a perfectly clear day, but then it started to rain, and Mikan wanted to make the most of it with Natsume, so, she danced in the rain, smiling her stupid smile... To pass the time, please, R


**Dancing In the Rain**

It had been a perfectly clear day, but then it started to rain, and Mikan wanted to make the most of it with Natsume, so, she danced in the rain, smiling her stupid smile...

So... a one shot where Mikan dances in the rain. Enjoy, please!

**Chapter One: Let's dance, dance, dance in the rain.**

"It's such a clear, beautiful day!" cried Mikan happily as she looked out of her bedroom window that morning. It had been clear and sunny for a few weeks now, but what Mikan would have wanted the most was the rain.

It was summer, and the sun came out, but rain made the tree's and flowers grow and make life healthy. She loved the rain so much. She wondered when was the last time she actually danced in the rain, when she was little and Hotaru was on holiday, that was a nice memory.

Mikan smiled to herself as she remembered, and then she left the clean shiny window to dress herself for the day. As it was a sunny, warm day. Mikan was going to wear her white skirt and her pink halterneck. She smiled, and slipped on her white, clean sandals.

Her hair was in her usual style with red ribbons, and she walked out of her room, and looked around the busy corridors full of older and younger students who were in everyday clothes, she smiled, and skipped away from her room, going off to look for her friends.

She first went to the classroom, where she had found Yuu-chan reading, or most likely studying. Hotaru-chan had told her the day before she would be working in her office, and Mikan had kept that in mind, so she wouldn't go and pester her dearest friend, not today.

She was in too much of a good mood to even think of pestering poor Hotaru-chan, Mikan just wanted to go look at wild flowers, or sit in the sun and smile all day.

"Konnichiwa, Yuu-chan. What are you doing, today?" she asked him as he looked up from the statistics book he held and smiled, his glasses covering his eyes as Mikan beamed and sat beside the illusinist. He showed her the cover of his revision book.

"Studying. We have a Math test in a week, remember? Are you going to study?" he asked as Mikan blinked, then shook her head.

"N-no. I can't revise, really well. It makes me confused. And math? Why that? Why not... Poetry?" she asked, smiling at one of her faveourite pass times. She liked writing, or reading, poems about the spring, her faveoured time of the year. Yuu smiled faintly.

"Sorry, Mikan-chan, it's Math, so study hard, kay?" he asked as Mikan sighed and nodded, and walked off, to find any other friends who weren't busy on that fine day/ She was hopping outside, looking a tulips and daisies in the fields of the academy, when she came upon Ruka, who was brushing his usagi's fur coat, and smiling as Mikan crouched beside him and beamed, petting the golden rabbit.

"Sweet. Ruka-pyon, are you busy today? I'd like to talk to someone who isn't so... busy. It's such a fine day." she proclaimed as Ruka gave a nod, and blushed as he stared at the sweet girl.

"Sorry, Mikan-chan, but I have to look after the animals, you see. Only I can really talk to them and know what's wrong. Gomen." he mumbled as she sighed and then stood up and smiled, shrugging her small shoulders, like she didn't mind at all. Which she didn't. She never cared if someone was too busy for her.

"No, it's okay! Ruka-pyon, have fun, I'll see you around, kay!" she cried, running off in search of another friend to find, and soon, she came across Anna and Nonoko, who were in the science labs, but they too were busy.

Mikan trapsed around the whole of the school, looking for people. Some were in Central Town, so, she couldn't find them, because she needed to go with Natsume-kun. And Tsubasa-senpai and Misaki-sempai were both away at the hospital with Kaname.

Mikan didn't blame anyone, but she was bored, and the day was so nice, and she didn't want to spend it alone. She walked towards her faveoured Sakura Tree, and sat under it, tired from walking so much, looking for her friends.

As she sat at the base of the tree, her eyes closed, while a certain raven haired black cat heard the soft thud of the ground being sat on, and heard soft, deep breaths coming from someone. He knew whom it was, seeing as only she and he shared the same faveoured Sakura Tree.

"Baka, why are you here?" he asked coldly, putting down his manga and crawling to the other side of the tree, looking at his own favoured girl, Mikan Sakura, who he had treasured for months on end, but she didn't notice, sadly, but he didn't mind. He would hate to be exposed as warm, kind and caring.

Persona would terribly punish him for loving Mikan, and he would hurt his faveourite polka-dots, who opened her chocolate eyes and stared at him, wide eyed, then gave him her treasured smile.

"Natsume-kun. I didn't know you were here! I was looking for people to spend the day with, but everyone seems to be busy." she said, and he grunted, but he wished she would spend the day with him, instead. He treausred her company more than anything.

"Stupid." he mumbled as she stuck her tongue out, then smiled and stood up, staring at him.

"I know, I'll stay with you, because you look bored, quite frankly. And I like spending my time with you, alot happens, interesting stuff like things you seem to find funny that I don't." she said, and he stared at her as she sat back down again.

"So, what are you reading today? I hope it isn't horrible and yucky." she said, staring at his Manga and flipping through it. Thankfully, it was only Pokemon,a favoured manga and anime of Natsume's, and Mikan liked it a little, also. Mikan smiled and handed it back to him.

"Natsume-kun, why do you always read so much?" she asked him as he stared at her and shrugged, then gave her a small grunt as a reply, and Mikan put her finger on her lips, then smiled and looked up at the bright sun.

"I think today is so wonderful and beautiful. The sun is shining on us again, happy, and the flowers are growing so much! Do you like the summer, Natsume?" Mikan asked as he glared at her and shrugged, turning away so as not to look at his prized possession.

"Winter's much more suitable. Dark, cold and horrible." he mumbled as Mikan blinked, then sighed. Winter was much too cold, like Natsume-kun himself, but the mood of winter seemed to suit his personality well, while Summer and Spring seemed to suit Mikan's well. She was bright, sunny and beautiful all rolled into one.

"But... I wish it would rain, a little. The flowers need their water." she said as Natsume looked up and stared at her. He didn't like the rain. His alice couldn't work well in the rain. So, he hated the weather.

"They just die, anyway. No matter how much water or soil you give them, Polka-dots, they die anyway." he hissed and Mikan folded her arms, and looked at Natsume sternly and rolled her chocolate eyes.

"You're so pesimistic, Natsume-kun. Flowers grow back! Now, do you want to spend the day with me, or not?" she asked him kindly, and he desperately wanted to say yes, but he couldn't. He couldn't hurt her.

"No. I hate your annoying voice. Go away." he said rather coldly, and Mikan sighed, when she heard low rumbles in the sky, and she looked up. The sun soon faded away, and Mikan gasped, delightfully, and she felt small, invisible rain drops plop onto her dry face, and she smiled as more fell down, and soon, the sky was filled with the water coming down, and Mikan held out her small hands.

"Rain! Finally! Natsume-kun, isn't this so... so wonderful? The rain has returned!" she cried happily, and spun around as the rain splattered on her, and she closed her eyes, lifting her face so that it could reach the cool rain, and she twirled again, getting drenched.

Natsume couldn't believe her. She was smiling about the rain, then he saw her... Dancing? He watched her, enchanted as the girl danced in the rain and laughed, amusidely, and she then turned to him and laughed loudly, holding out her hands, eyes shining with mirth.

"Natsume-kun! This is so fun! Come on, join in" she said as he stared at her and shook his head. He too, was getting drenched. Mikan's clothes clung to her small body and her sandals were getting muddy, and her fringe plastered to her face as her ribbons unraveled and left her hair flowing out, resting on her shoulders as she smiled like an angel.

He watche dher, dancing in the rain as she laughed and spun around gracefully, holding her arms in the air, when she ran over to him and held out her hands, and made him stand up.

He saw her stupid, beautiful smile and looked at her hands around his, she smiled, some mud on her face because it had splashed everywhere when she danced. She then brought his body close to hers and smiled even more.

"Dance, please Natsume-kun?" she asked him and held onto his wet hands tighter as he stared at her, then let her pull him around, and she made him dance with her as she laughed, and he smiled as she danced with him, and she saw his smile, and became even happier.

Mikan the soun him around and giggled happily, the mud under her feet splashing and the water bouncing off her head as he watched her gracefulness. Mikan then skipped around, laughing merrily.

Mikan then accidentally slipped, and Natsume held out his hand to stop her, and hugged her close to his body as she smiled, and soon, the rain stopped, and the sun reappeared. Mikan smiled and hugged Natsume tightly as a rainbow soon appeared, and the two walked off the field.

"Natsume-kun, you really did make my day, you know." she whispered, and he smiled, staring at his treasure. He wished they would do that more, but maybe only Mikan liked him as a friend, maybe more than that. He didn't want to ruin what they already had.

But that was Mikan's decision to make, right? And she changed it all, by saying something.

"Natsume-kun, you're my friend, a best friend, so... don't change!" she said, and Natsume stared at her as she left. Friends? Then, they were nothing more. He was heart broken...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How was it? RR if you wish to! And poor Natsume! I wish this wasn't so... fluffy? hahaha. So romantic, but so sad, still... ENJOY other stories made by great authors like Wizdomgoddess!

_**Love Kelly**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


End file.
